


Under the Moonlight, I Promise You

by Mangalover4321



Category: Naruto
Genre: 2015 - Freeform, F/M, First Kiss, Happy, Love Confessions, NaruHina Month, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangalover4321/pseuds/Mangalover4321
Summary: A kiss under the moonlight is promising to their future.





	Under the Moonlight, I Promise You

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a small short story I wrote back in 2015 on fanfiction.net for Naruhina Month for Day 11: Kiss. I hope you guys enjoy it!

**I do not own Naruto or any of Masashi Kishimato's work.**

* * *

**Day 11 of NaruHina Month: Kiss**

* * *

**Under the Moonlight, I Promise You**

* * *

_**"**How did it happen that their lips came together? How does it happen that birds sing, that snow melts, that the rose unfolds, that the dawn whitens behind the stark shapes of trees on the quivering summit of the hill? A kiss, and all was said." -Victor Hugo_

* * *

The graced moonlight her body as she parted her lips in anticipation and she opened her arms out to him, waiting to capture him in her arms. Her eyes glistened with the light shining off her and he couldn't help but struggle to form words.

He was left flabbergasted and couldn't help but move his hands to her face, cupping her pale and smooth skin between them. She released a small gasp as he moved closer to her and his sky blue eyes widen as some as he realized how truly beautiful and captivating she was.

Their faces closed in on each other and he couldn't help but usher, "You're the most gorgeous thing in the world."

Her face blossomed into a cherry from his words then he narrowed his eyes, making him more striking.

"Would you care…if I tried something that could either be very stupid or very great to our relationship?" he asked in a whisper and she nodded at this, her fingers aching to run through his now short blond hair.

Slowly but surely he tipped her head up, her dream becoming true as she closed her eyes in hope that he would finally do what she wished for since she was a child.

Then his lips were gently placed on top of hers, forming a passionate kiss between the two.

They both fell into the kiss and no words express the joy and excitement she felt as he finally kissed her. The passion quickened as he pressed harder, both their breath running out as they held onto each other. Her eyes fluttered open as the moment of true love ended and slowly pulled away from her lips.

They both panted for breath and clutched each other. He looked down to see her cheeks flushed red and hoped he didn't ruin any chance he had with her.

"Naruto-kun," she whispered and he held his breath as she ushered his name him, "I love you."

_I love you._

His eyes grew large at this, only hearing these precious words from a few close people.

"_I love you."_

He knew he felt tears approach his eyes and he gave her the biggest smile he could muster.

"Hinata, I love you too." He said and she stared at him with large lavender eyes then tears also formed in her own eyes. She smiled and laughed at this, placing her hands together.

"I'm so happy." She said and finally tears spilled down from her cheeks, "You make so happy, Naruto-kun."

He pulled her into a hug before his own tears rolled down his cheeks.

"You're the third person who has ever said that to me. I will keep those words forever in my heart." He whispered and whipped away her tears with his fingers. They embraced each other with a hug and finally he understood what it meant to fall in love.

"I will repeat them until the day I die." She said and he gave her another mile.

"And I'll say it until I die with you." He said and then they gave each other anther kiss to hold their promise of their love.

* * *

_"With a kiss let us set out for an unknown world." -Alfred de Musset_


End file.
